mondaynightcombatfandomcom-20200215-history
Juice
Juice is the "super gauge" of Monday Night Combat, granting a player a tremendous boost in Armor and damage output when activated. All players have a "Juice bar" at the bottom of their screen that indicates their progress towards filling their Juice. Actions that support one's team or hurt the enemy's help fill a player's Juice bar, as do small purple "Juice pickups" dropped randomly by bots and Bullseye. Juice bars reset to empty when re-spawning after a death, unless the player is using an Endorsement. When full, a player can activate their Juice by simultaneously pressing the RB (right bumper) and LB (left bumper) buttons. The player's character will glow bright blue or orange (depending on team) for the duration of the Juice's influence -- an effect seen by all other players, making it possible to identify enemies who are Juiced. A Juiced player is a force to be reckoned with, able to drop other players, bots, turrets, and Moneyballs with ease, while taking little damage themselves. Knowing how to deal with a Juiced opponent, and how to make the most out of one's own Juice opportunities, is an important part of Monday Night Combat strategy. Effects A player who has activated their full Juice bar exhibits: * Significant resistance to incoming damage. * Higher damage and greater Rate of Fire from their weapons. * Greater Speed. * Faster recharge times on Skills. * Faster Reload Speed. Accumulation Players earn Juice by: * Destroying bots, turrets, and pros. * Gathering Juice pickups. * Healing allied players, bots, or turrets. * Using a Juice Endorsement. * At the start of Overtime, and at the beginning of each life when spawning in Overtime. * A full Juice bar can be purchased at a pink Juice terminal in the middle of most maps for $500. Strategy A Juiced player can cause tremendous damage to an enemy team. An excellent all-around strategy is to play defensively until a full Juice bar is acquired, followed by a Juiced push into the enemy's base. An entire base of turrets can be laid waste to by a single Juiced player, and the Moneyball itself goes down very quickly to the right attacker. * Rushing the Moneyball with a fully Juiced team at the start of Overtime is a strategy near-impossible for an unsuspecting team to stop. * Escorting a Jackbot XL to the enemy's base and then activating Juice is a recipe for total chaos. * See individual Strategy pages for ways to maximize each class' Juice usage. Because of this wanton destruction, stopping a Juiced player is of high importance to a defending team. Focusing fire on a Juiced target will bring him/her down eventually, but doing so leaves the team vulnerable to other opponents. More effective options include: * Using explosions or throws to Ring Out the target. * Delaying the opponent's progress with Traps, stun/knock-down effects, or Product Grenades. * Distracting the Juiced player with hit-and-run attacks, hopefully diverting their attention from attacking your base. Endorsements Juice Endorsements increase the amount of Juice a Pro starts with when spawning. They do not increase the rate at which Juice is accumulated. Endorsement Levels * Exact effects are currently unknown. Trivia * GrenADEiii is the sponsor of the GrenADE III Arena. Category:Gameplay Category:Stats